Drabbles of Makoto x Haruka
by jeondork
Summary: Different stories about MakoHaru, lots of AU as well. If you have a request, please do send a prompt. Thank you. [[Please do excuse my English grammars and such, I'm still suck at it and still learning. Thank you.]]


It could be because of the heater is broken that Nanase Haruka, an ordinary high school student, feeling his body burning up and his face heating up. In front of this long line is none other than his idol, the drummer of _Master of Water_ , Tachibana Makoto.

His masculine body almost covered Haruka's full body, his greenish hair is so smooth that Haruka can also see how smooth it is. He doesn't wear a strong perfume but Haruka can clearly smell his perfume.

He want to tap his shoulder and ask for an autograph, but due to how Haruka can't handle people, talking to them is like the biggest enemy that Haruka would ever face. Considering how he recognize the tall man, with his disguise, none of the people inside of the cafe recognize this star.

He kept on gulping his own saliva, from time to time fidget on his spot, and exhaling his scent secretly. It's cold outside and Iwatobi tends to have this season where snows would fall secretly. And it's happening right now.

Once the line moves and Makoto's turn, Haruka wouldn't be able to meet this person again this up close. He badly want to tap his shoulder, ask for his signature, talk a little bit with him, but upon realizing how he handles people, he mumbled sadly, "That's impossible…"

While still looking at the wide shoulders of Makoto, his masculine back, and how the edge of his hair looks, he didn't notice that Makoto had heard his mumbled and turned around just to check on him.

"Aha-ha," Makoto laughed once he turned around, "I know right. This line barely moves."

Makoto just literally talked to him.

"We'll be lucky if this line, someday, moves a bit faster." And there's Makoto's ultimate smile.

He couldn't respond because of how Makoto's voice sounds so perfect for his baby faced, how the corner of his lips moves, and how wonderful those smiles is.

"Um, are you okay?" Once Haruka realized, another thing, that Makoto kept on talking to him and starts to build conversation with him, he broke free from his trance and replied the man.

"I'm… fine." He wanted a hard slap. He just stuttered in front of his idol and knowing how clear his voice were, clearly Makoto heard his stutters.

Makoto's smile went back once he heard Haruka for the second time and he respond happily, "It's pretty chilly outside, huh? This is my once in a while day off and I was expecting to get a nice warm coffee here."

Haruka thought of a brief time, this guy truly is a nice and gentle person. He doesn't seems to harm or threaten someone. But with his tall figure, most of the kids would fear him.

"Oh? A day off?" Haruka asked, unconsciously speaking comfortably with Makoto while waiting in the line.

"Uh, yeah. A day off." And it seems like Makoto regretted what he said, "It's my day off from work, the usual and normal work." He let out an awkward laugh.

Haruka seems to get what Makoto is implying. He's in disguise and doesn't want people to know that he's the drummer of the famous band.

"It's also my day off from school," Haruka said, moving forward when he noticed that Makoto had moved forward. Makoto smiled at him then moved backward to be in his side, to act like they are together.

"Ah, school. It's been awhile." Makoto said while recalling his school days. He's two years older than Haruka. "Anyway, I'm Makoto." He reach out for Haruka's hand, which Haruka gladly takes it, squeal inside, and sent Makoto a smile.

"I'm Haruka."

Both of them stop for a few minutes, exchanging stares before Makoto bursting into a pit of chuckles, "We both have girly names!"

Haruka couldn't hide his blush any longer, neither his heart thumping rapidly, he's being cranky but nonetheless, he couldn't control since this man is giving him heart attack.

When it was their turn, Makoto reach out for his wallet, looking at Haruka with full of expectation, hoping for Haruka to order his coffee. Haruka noticed this and nodded his head, looking at the girl with his poker face, "The usual please."

"Right away, Haru-san." The girl respond fondly and starts to scribble his name on the cup, which is a medium latte.

Makoto was stunned. So Haruka was a regular customer here. He clear his throat and order his own as well, a large latte with whipped cream on top. When the girl asked for his name, he said, quietly, "Mako…"

"Right away, Mako-san. Please do wait for a minute." The girl said, scribble his name on the large cup and wait patiently for each of them hand their fees.

Makoto stopped Haruka from doing so by handing the girl his credit card faster than Haruka, on the other hand, Haruka was stunned. "You don't have to…"

"No, no. It's the least I could do." Makoto sent Haruka his smiles once again and Haruka couldn't insist paying his own coffee.

They were waiting at the side, where they'll receive their orders in the lane, and while Makoto and Haruka are waiting, Makoto, of course, kept on making conversation with Haruka.

Haruka, on the other hand, doesn't really care nor listen to what the guy is talking. All he cares about is that Makoto is here with him, talking to him, and being all nice and god, killing Haruka inside.

"Mako-san and Haru-san, your coffees are ready." When their name was called by another employee on the lane, Makoto quickly to receive their coffees while making Haruka to froze on his spot.

"Here you go, Haruka-kun." Makoto said, handing his coffee while giving off his best feature, his smile.

While doing so, Haruka couldn't hold it and let out unconsciously a smile to him. "Thank you."

"Then, I better go now. It was nice talking to you, Haruka-kun." Makoto said, waving his hand and noticed that Haruka was frowning. He blinked his eyes, averted his eyes to figure out why was Haruka frowning. "Ah! It must have been so rude of me to call you in your first name."

"No, no. That's fine. It's just…" Haruka quickly reasoned when Makoto speak. "Just Haru is fine."

Makoto was bewildered and he smiles widely at Haruka with such excitement, "Sure thing, Haru! Then, see you next time!"

While watching Makoto's back moving forward, away from him. Haruka's smile went down and before he knew it, he was feeling lonely without the talkative Makoto.

It's been months since the last time they saw each other. It's because of Haruka's daily lives and Makoto's rare day offs from his work. Whenever Makoto had a day off, it's either they are not in the town or spending their time in the city. Haruka couldn't get himself mad at Makoto.

"Ehhhh…" Haruka turned his head around and noticed the second years, Ryugazaki Rei and Hazuki Nagisa, wearing their usual frowning face. Haruka wondered why was these second years following him.

"Haru-chan is going over to that cafe?!" Nagisa said in between of surprised and disappointment. "But that cafe is closing now!"

"That's why I'm going." Haruka simply replied with much of annoyance. "It's like my last visit as a third year."

"But Haru-chan! I thought we were going to the concert!" Nagisa said with a pout, earning a sigh from Rei.

"Haruka-senpai, please do consider that we brought this ticket for you to enjoy this concert and since it's your favorite band…" It was Rei's turn to speak and when he did, Haruka turned his eyes on him and said.

"This cafe is precious for me. I'll be late so save a spot for me." Without even waiting for the two's retort, Haruka took off to head over to that cafe.

When the news broke, Haruka was so surprised that it brings him to a bad mood. He was cranky all day, ignoring Nagisa's rant of how sweet his bread, Rei's theory about the matches for next week, and Gou's rant about his brother.

Upon arriving in front of the cafe, he noticed a few people exiting the shop. He was thrilled it hasn't closed down and when he was about to enter the shop, he was stopped by the employee, sadly said, "Sorry, Haru-san, but we're closing now."

He nodded his head and step back, watching the employee putting the sign up the door and shutting off the lights. So, that's it. The shop where Haruka usually visit is gone now. The shop that made him and Makoto met accidently.

"Ah, so it was true." Haruka's trance was cut off when he heard a familiar voice by his side. He turned around and found Makoto, wearing his coat and a sad smile. "Hey, Haru, it's been a while."

"M-Makoto…" He stuttered but this time he didn't want to slap his face. "Why are you here? You have a concert right?"

"Ah? So Haru knew about me?" Makoto said, not really surprised about the fact Haruka knew about his career. "I sneaked off just to see this place one more time before our world tour and I heard from my fans that it's closing, for good."

Haruka stared at Makoto with a sad expression and not wanting for Makoto to see it so he averted his eyes down and just kept on listening to Makoto.

"I love this place. Even though this is my second time here, it was one of my favorite place."

"Because of the coffee?"

"No, it's because of you." Haruka almost choked when he heard Makoto said it without any hesitation or pause. "I met you here. We talked here. We had our coffee here. Even though it's only once, I was wishing that we could meet here again."

Haruka's breath hitched and he couldn't speak due to how Makoto kept on ranting his time with him.

"That time when I heard you mumbling. I thought you were sick but when I looked at your eyes, I fell deeply on it. It's clear as the water and I couldn't help it but to love it." Once Makoto stop talking, he looked at Haruka with full of admiration.

"M-my eyes..?" Haruka asked in disbelief, he kept on looking at Makoto, yet trying to avoid his intense eyes.

"Yes, Haru. Have you looked at the mirror and see it for yourself? Your eyes is beautiful."

Now Makoto is giving him such a hard time.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! Rin's gonna get mad at me!" Makoto panicked while looking at his phone with a worried and terrified look. "Ah, Haru, please," He stopped just to look at Haruka with a smile, "C-can I have your number? Uh, I mean, yeah, so we can talk! But only if you want to!"

This side of Makoto existed? Haruka kept on looking at Makoto with a blank expression, wondering why Makoto is now stuttering and being all flustered.

Makoto seems to misunderstand Haruka as he respond, "Ah, you might be thinking that it's disgusting that a guy like me is flirting? Ah. But you know, Haru, I really do like you and I wanted to get to know more about you."

"No," Haruka said, pulling out a piece of paper out from his bag and starts to scribble his numbers in it. "Here's my number. I also want to know more about Makoto."

Makoto's face brighten and happily accepted the paper. "Thank you, Haru! Well then, see you!"

This time, Haruka watching his back with a smile, not feeling all lonely from the last time he watched Makoto's back fading from the crowd.


End file.
